Carlos Andrés Pérez/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Pierre Trudeau - Sin imagen.jpg| CARACAS, Venezuela, 2 de febrero (Reuters) - El primer ministro Pierre Elliott Trudeau finalizó hoy una visita oficial de cinco días a Venezuela luego de emitir un comunicado conjunto con su anfitrión, el presidente Carlos Andrés Pérez, condenando el terrorismo internacional. TNYT Brian Mulroney - Sin imagen.jpg| W. Hemisphere ldrs. summit, fr. R-Argentina's Menem, Mexico's Salinas, unident., Nicaragua's Ortega, Venezuela's Perez & Canada's Mulroney. Estados Unidos * Ver Carlos Andrés Pérez - Gerald Ford.jpg| Carlos Andrés Pérez with Jimmy Carter and Gerald Ford. latinamericanstudies.org Carlos Andrés Pérez - Jimmy Carter.jpg| President Carlos Andrés Pérez with President Jimmy Carter. Source: National Archives and Records Administration of the United States Carlos Andrés Pérez - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Carlos Andres Pérez, right, greets US president George HW Bush on his arrival at Maiquetia International Airport, outside Caracas, 1990. Photograph: Doug Mills/AP América Central Costa Rica * Ver Carlos Andrés Pérez - Óscar Arias.jpg| El presidente de Venezuela, Carlos Andres Pérez; el jefe del Gobierno español, Felipe González, y los presidentes de Nicaragua, Daniel Ortega; Honduras, Rafael Leonardo Callejas, y Costa Rica, Óscar Arias, en viaje a Chile en marzo de 1990. Foto EFE México * Ver Carlos Andrés Pérez - Luis Echeverría.jpg| Luis Echeverría Alvarez, el presidente de Venezuela, Carlos Andrés Pérez, y Jorge Nuño. mensajepolitico.com José López Portillo - Sin imagen.jpg| Fragmentos de un discurso pronunciado el 18 de marzo de 1975 en Reforma, Chiapas, en el XXXVII aniversario de la expropiación petrolera Después del acto, Pérez regresó a México acompañado por los secretarios de Hacienda, José López Portillo, y del Trabajo, Porfirio Muñoz Ledo Echeverría regresó en otro avión. Proceso 29 ABRIL, 1978 Carlos Andrés Pérez - Carlos Salinas.jpg| Gaviria, Carlos Andrés Pérez y Salinas de Gortari: personajes de un continente dramático corroído por la corrupción y el abuso. Derecha: la picaresca brasilera de Color de Mello; el pueblo lo derribó. Caretas.pe Caribe Cuba * Ver Carlos Andrés Pérez - Fidel Castro.jpg| Fidel Castro asistió a la toma de posesión del segundo mandato de Carlos Andrés Pérez. Globovisión América del Sur Argentina * Ver Jorge Rafael Videla - Sin imagen.jpg| Pérez y su embajador en Buenos Aires, Ernesto Santander, realizaron gestiones a favor de numerosos desaparecidos. A la vez, durante la visita de Jorge Rafael Videla a Caracas, en 1977, el presidente venezolano se valió de un memorando –que yo preparé junto con Tomás Eloy Martínez y otros argentinos exilados– y mostró al dictador su preocupación por las “aparentes” violaciones seriales de los derechos humanos en la Argentina. El Clarín Carlos Andrés Pérez - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| OTROS TIEMPOS. PEREZ EN UN ENCUENTRO CON RAUL ALFONSIN EN CARACAS. clarin.com Carlos Menem - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente venezolano Carlos Andres Perez recibe al presidente de Argentina Carlos Menem en Maiquetia/ Venezuelan president Carlos Andres Perez receive Argentinian President Carlos Menem at Maiquetia Airport. Caribe Focus/Carlos Hernandez Bolivia * Ver Carlos Andrés Pérez - Hugo Bánzer Suárez.jpg| Para Recordar 1974: Carlos Andres Perez, Omar Torrijos y Hugo Banzer en Lima. Defensape Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada - Sin imagen.jpg| Venezuelan ex-President Carlos Andres Perez (L), former Costa Rican President Oscar Arias (C) and Bolivian President Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada (R) smile during a press conference at the CNN annual world report conference in Atlanta, GA, 29 April. Some current and former heads of state from the Americas attended a two-day forum called the Agenda for the Americas for the 21st Century to assess hemispheric relations and offer recommendations on drugs, arms restraint and border disputes as well as on democratic and social issues. Brasil * Ver Ernesto Geisel - Sin imagen.jpg| 16 de novembro de 1977 - Discurso de Ernesto Geisel saudando o Presidente Carlos Andrés Pérez, da Venezuela, em banquete no Palácio do Itamaraty. biblioteca.presidencia.gov.br Carlos Andrés Pérez - João Baptista Figueiredo.jpg| Presidente João Figueiredo recebe o ex-presidente da Venezuela, Carlos Andrés Perez. Foto: J. Moura EBN José Sarney - Sin imagen.jpg| mismas que Pérez debió haber consultado, también, con el presidente de Brasil, José Sarney, este fin de semana en Brasilia. Proceso 7 ENERO, 1989 Colombia * Ver Alfonso López Michelsen - Carlos Andrés Pérez.jpg| Carlos Andrés Pérez (Venezuela), Alfonso López Michelsen (Colombia), Demetrio Lakas (Panamá), Daniel Oduber (Costa Rica) y Omar Torrijos. El apoyo de estos mandatarios extranjeros fue vital para el éxito de la negociación de los Tratados Torrijos–Carter. ARCHIVO | LA ESTRELLA DE PANAMÁ Belisario Betancur - Sin imagen.jpg| El jefe del Gobierno español, Felipe González, y el presidente colombiano, Belisario Betancur, se reunieron anoche en Madrid para discutir sobre las iniciativas de paz en la región y, en especial, sobre las propuestas del llamado grupo de Contadora.El encuentro -al que asistió también el ex presidente venezolano Carlos Andrés Pérez y los ministros españoles de Asuntos Exteriores, Fernando Morán, y de Cultura, Javier Solana- se celebró alrededor de la medianoche en el aeropuerto de Barajas. EL PAÍS Madrid 9 OCT 1983 Virgilio Barco - Sin imagen.jpg| Carlos Andrés Pérez y Virgilio Barco se encontraron en la mitad del puente, se palmotearon los hombros y luego procedieron a consumar su “Declaración de Ureña”. El Espectador. El Mundo 28 Dic 2010 - 9:58 PM Carlos Andrés Pérez - César Gaviria.jpg| Gaviria, Carlos Andrés Pérez y Salinas de Gortari: personajes de un continente dramático corroído por la corrupción y el abuso. Caretas.pe Perú * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Sin imagen.jpg| C.Gaviria, R.Borja, C.Andres Perez, J.Paz Zamora, A.Fujimori in Caracas, Venezuela on May 19th, 1991. Alan García - Carlos Andrés Pérez.jpg| Alan García & Carlos Andrés Pérez. Imagen de diario Venezuela * Ver Carlos Andrés Pérez - Rómulo Betancourt.jpg| Haya de la Torre conversa fraternalmente con el Presidente Rómulo Betancourt. Junto a ellos, el mandatario Carlos Andrés Pérez, 1976. Flickr del Partido Aprista Carlos Andrés Pérez - Jaime Lusinchi.jpg| Carlos Andrés Perez con el expresidente de Venezuela Jaime Lusinchi. Los dos fueron enjuciados de corrupción luego de terminar sus períodos de gobierno. presidentecarlosandresperez.blogspot.mx Carlos Andrés Pérez - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Toma de posesión CAP I Imagen de Últimas Noticias Fuentes Categoría:Carlos Andrés Pérez